Like a Cat Up a Tree
by Manderskoinu
Summary: Fluffy one shot for the not so kink meme. Oz is away from the house so Ada makes Gil rescue her cat Dinah from a tree. Ada, Gil, and Oz sneaked in there at the last moment. A little bit of Oz/Gil and slight Ada/Gil. No spoilers. Rated for cute kissing.


Title: Like a Cat Up a Tree  
Pairings/Characters: Ada, Gil, and Oz sneaked in there at the last moment. A little bit of Oz/Gil and slight Ada/Gil but it could just be taken as them messing with him. I do ship Alice/Oz/Gil so Oz showing up was probably inevitable.  
Rating: PG for kissing  
Summery: Oz is away from the house so Ada makes Gil rescue her cat Dinah from a tree. Set about a year before the manga starts. I'm guessing Ada was about 6-7 then so she is 5 here and Gil and Oz are about 13-14.  
Length: 1070 words  
Spoilers: None if you've seen even the first episode or read the first chapter.  
Warnings: Cute, Fluff, Cute boy/boy kissing and girl/boy kissing possibly shonen ai  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts. It belongs to Mochizuki Jun. I make no money.

Notes: Fluffy one shot for the (not so)kink meme. And Yes I know I should be working on my Kuroshitsuji and Star Trek stuff( I really am. I promise.) but this plot bunny bit me yesterday-_-;; This is my fist time writing Pandora hearts so I hope it turned out OK. Also I spell Oz and Ada's last name Bezarius because I think it looks cooler. I know it's not the official spelling. And just for the record I ADORE cats even if I do keep writing about characters who hate them. *snuggles Gil and Ciel*

Gil wasn't sure whether to be bored or relived.

Oz was gone for the afternoon, carried off by Uncle Oscar on some unknown errand. He usually would have gone with them but Oscar said he wanted to talk to Oz about something... alone. Gil shuttered. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the two of them were up to. Not if Oz's evil cackle was anything to judge by.

So Gil sat quietly in the study, supposedly reading a book, but really staring listlessly out the window, wishing Oz would return. He was starting to wonder if he was actually a masochist... And yes he did know what the word meant.

A few years ago, they overheard the butler call Oz 'A sadistic little brat'. Missus Kate chewed the man out for it but that didn't stop Oz's curiosity. He and Gil rushed off to the library to look it up. The blond was utterly delighted when he read the entry and he laughed for weeks over the opposite term. Oz even went so far as to draw a ruff stick figure of Gil on the margin next to the word.

The dark haired boy sighed. Regardless of what he should be feeling, he was undeniably bored and perhaps a bit lonely as well. He stood and wandered over to the window, staring longingly down the road.

CRASH!

Gil nearly jumped out of his skin as Ada burst into the room.

"Gil≈! Help! It's terrible!" The five year old wailed, looking up at him with large tearful green eyes.

"M-miss Ada, c-calm d-down. Tell me what's w-wrong." He asked nervously, feeling the first stirrings of panic crawl up his spine. Was Oz OK? Was...

The little girl threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's Dinah! She climbed up a tree and I can't get her down no matter what I do!"

Gil shivered violently. Oh no. Not that horrid cat Oz had gotten Ada for her birthday. Anything but that!

"I... I'm sure she'll come down on her own if you just wait a while, M-miss Ada."

"Get her down for me."

Gil stiffened.

"B-b-but..."

"Get her down for me!" Ada stared up at him with narrow, glinting eyes and, for a moment, she looked so much like a tiny female Oz that Gil's stomach turned flip flops out of fear.

"Y-yes...?"

7777777777777777

Gil found himself staring up at a very tall, very thin tree and perched at the highest possible branch that could support it's weight was a small gray kitten.

"Meow?" It cried pitifully.

Gil cringed and looked back at Ada, who was still doing her best Oz impression.

"Get her!" The girl pointed at the top of the tree.

With a sigh the dark haired boy cautiously pulled himself onto the first branch.

Ada beamed at him.

Slowly, Gil worked his way up the tree. He tried to focus only on the tree in front of him, not the ground below or the feline menace looming above his head.

"Good job, Gil! You're almost there!" The girl's shout broke his concentration and he looked down.

"EEP!" He squeaked and clung to the tree, realizing just how high he'd gotten. He grabbed tightly to the trunk and the tree swayed gently. On the next branch up, Dinah hissed, turning Gil's blood to ice.

"Dinah!" Ada shouted in terror.

Gil swallowed, looking up at his gray nemesis. What was worse he wondered, a cat or the likely combined rage of the Bezarius siblings. Oz's face flashed through his mind and he quickly chose the option that would give him the highest chance of survival.

"H-h-h-he-re k-ki-kitty." he called, reaching out a hand that shook with fear. "N-n-nice kitty?"

The demon spawn took one look at his outstretched palm and struck, needle sharp claws gouging into soft flesh.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" The dark haired boy shrieked.

"What in the world is going on here?" An amused voice called from below.

Oz was home.

"Dinah got stuck in the tree and Gilbert is going to rescue her for me!" Ada told him, still somewhat teary eyed.

Oz frowned.

"Dinah! Stop that this instant!" The blond snapped his fingers. "Come here!"

With a delighted cry the cat pounced on Gil's head and, using it as a spring board, leaped gracefully from branch to branch until she landed in Oz's arms.

"There you see! She's just fine." He handed the kitten over to Ada who swung Dinah around in gleeful circles. "Gil you can come down now." He called grinning brightly.

The dark haired boy hesitated.

"M-master I th-think I'm stuck!" Gil whined pitifully.

Oz did help him down...

Eventually...

After he spent a good ten minuets laughing at his servant's predicament.

When poor Gil finally reached the ground, Ada threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. The boy flushed bright red.

"M-m-m-m-miss..." He flailed backwards, falling to the ground.

"Thank you!" She chirped brightly, letting go of the stuttering boy.

"HEY!" Oz cried out, sulking. "No fair! I want a kiss too!"

"Okay!" Ada called, skipping towards him. Oz dodged out of the way.

"Not you, silly!" He told her, ruffling her hair as he passed. "Gil's MY servant so I'm the only one who's allowed to kiss him!"

"Wha...?" Gil looked up, eyes spinning in confusion.

"Come here, Gil." Oz was on him before he could get up, pulling the boy to his feet and wrapping slim arms tightly around him to prevent escape.

"M-m-m-master?!"

"It's my turn now." The blond's smile was positively evil as he leaned in close.

He kissed Gil full on the lips. It was still a child's kiss, innocent and somewhat sloppy, but it proved too much for the bewildered servant's nerves. Gil slumped over in a dead faint.

Oz looked down in surprise.

"Ehhehe... Whoops."

777777777777777

Gil woke a few hours later to find someone had carried him inside.

He breathed a sigh of relief at the absence of the two Bezarius siblings.

It wasn't till he went down for dinner that he discovered the tiny blue ribbons his tormentors had tied in his hair while he slept.


End file.
